You Know You Are Addicted To NCIS When
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: just a list of things that us NCIS addicts tend to do lol


You Know Your Addicted To NCIS When...

I just found these on my computer, not sure where i got them, i know i added the last ones, not sure about the rest, but its pretty cool!

1: Your computer malfunctions and you're looking around for McGee to fix it.

2:The television network shows a promo for a re-screen and you can name episode title AND number.

3: You wander the convenience stores hoping to find Caff-Pow.

4: You have an overwhelming desire to head slap anyone who ticks you off

5: You find yourself scanning bookstore shelves for a copy of "Deep Six"

6: You find yourself calling the office junior 'Probie'

7: You see everywhere someone who reminds you of an NCIS character, you could swear they were their double, when they're probably nothing like them!

8: You actually consider a spider web tattoo on your neck

9: You begin building a boat in your basement just like the one Gibbs has

10: You super-glued your co-worker's fingers to his keyboard and then left the room

11: You look on the Internet for a Mighty Mouse stapler

12: You postpone needed surgery because you might still be under when the show comes on

13: You ask a bunch of nuns if you can bowl with them

14: You take to drinking strong black sugarless pop by the gallon

15: You teeter on impossible stilettos

16: You confuse English expressions

17: You start talking to any dead creature

18: You talk to your PC, CD player, TV and all other forms of technology in your life

19: You hold conferences with your neighbours in the lift in your block of flats

20: You drive at breakneck speed ignoring traffic and traffic signs

21: You take to wearing a dog collar with studs or spikes instead of pearl necklaces

22: You dye your hair red

23: You're convinced your life will be complete if only you can obtain a farting hippo stuffed toy that you can name Bert

24: You dye your hair black and wear it in pigtails

25: You become a Goth

26: You start wearing black lipstick

27: You have a penchant for long winded stories

28: Your catchphrase becomes "D'ya think?" or "On it boss!"

29: You write novels using your workmates as your source of inspiration

30: You get into forensic science

31: Your favourite hat is a bright orange beanie

32: You only notice young men who wear Italian designer label suits/footwear or silver-haired blue-eyed men who buy their clothes from Sears

33: You start referring to water cooler gossip as 'scuttlebutt'

34: You refer to the loo/restroom as the 'head' -- and you were never in the Navy

35: You talk about 'zulu time'

36: You 'profile' any potential friend/boyfriend/girlfriend/customer/neighbour

37: You insist that the second B in your name stands for 'B******' - even if your name doesn't have a B in it!

38: You can eat cold pizza without your stomach churning

39: You can go on a frat holiday to Panama Beach

40: You have frat brothers even if you haven't the foggiest what that is

41: You start threatening people that bug you that you'll kill them 18 different ways with a paper clip, if they don't shut up.

42: Take to calling men 'skirt chasers'

43: Seriously look into getting color-contacts and try to copy the exact tint of Gibbs' eyes. [or which ever character floats your boat.]

44: You give up sunbathing to get that alabaster coloured skin

45: You sleep with a gun under your pillow

46: You give your lover honey dust

47: You take a liking to the smell of sawdust

48:You have problems using chopsticks when eating Chinese take-away

49: The idea of building a boat in your basement, even though you will have no way to get it out of the basement when completed without demolishing several walls, seems like a sane, rational, intelligent thing to do.

50: Drinking bourbon neat becomes your favourite tipple

51: You give up watching the 6 Nations Cup (rugby) to watch baseball

52: Get your partner to wear comfortable loafers instead of Doc Martens

53: You start addressing people, particularly men, by their surname, dropping the 'mister' entirely.

54: You connect with kids when before you'd have run a mile

55: You become versed in ballistics

56: You become fascinated by military acronyms

57: You begin calling your boss "Director"

58: You call wild drivers "Zivas"

59: You discover you can instill fear in people simply by glaring at them

60: When a friend asks for support you say 'on your six'

61: You think the FBI is inefficient

62: You consider you and your lover having a quickie at the local morgue

63: You begin to wonder what sex in an armoured personnel carrier would be like.

64: You suddenly like men dressed in Gunnery Sergeant uniforms with or without the cover (cap/hat)

65: You want your kids/lover/partner to carry a GPS chip about their person so they can be located at any time

66: You become a bomb disposal expert

67: You consider renaming your children/grandchildren Jethro and Abby

68: You spend most of your time reading/writing NCIS Fiction on Fan .

69: You buy DVD copies of movies that have NCIS cast members in, even though they are movies you wouldn't normally watch.

70: You spend another large amount of your time reading NCIS Fiction on Fan and

71: You get DVD copies of shows with NCIS cast members even if you don't like the shows

72: You rout You Tube for interviews/snippets of said cast

73: You're favourite car is a sedan

74: You have several duplicate mobiles/cellphones in case you break one

75: You have a new respect for the Israeli Army--especially the female members

76: You call the outsourced staff at your office 'liaison' workers

77: And if your big boss is female you address her as Madam, Director, or Ma'am

78: You refer to a stethoscope as a 'Rubber Ducky'

79: The randy smart-aleck male in your office is nicknamed DiNozzo

80: You start calling your husband/significant other My little hairy butt.

81: You ask your husband/significant other to call you Sweetcheeks instead of honey or babe.

82: You head slap everyone close to you who says/does something annoying.

83: You start acting out your fav scenes in your fav episodes

84: You call your friends/family NCIS characters

85: Any long winded speaker or who frequently goes off at a tangent is affectionately called a Ducky

86: You begin to use "Elf Lord" as a pet name for your significant other

87: You want to buy an old fashioned typewriter, regardless of whether or not you actually write

88: You hope to take up knife-throwing in the near future

89: You look for "Lo Ball" CDs in every electronics section you visit and online stores like

90: You don't mind starting work at 7 in the morning

91: Having your weekend date interrupted to do some urgent work

92: You comment 'nice cover' to an elderly gentleman wearing an NCIS hat. He proceeds to inform you that it is not merely a prop, but one he received from his daughter who is an NCIS agent! You are thoroughly impressed and want to ask if she has another.

93: You go to work with a cold and when co-workers suggest that you see a doctor you look for Ducky.

94: You start looking for DiNozzo, Kate, Gibbs and Col. Mann when you see service members in uniform. (And DiNozzo among the Village People!)

95: You hit the Internet/library to find out what poison ivy looks like because you don't want to end up like poor McGee. (You also find the proportions for the baking soda/vinegar paste, and/or keep a bottle of calamine lotion with you at all times, just in case.)

96: Your reason for never getting a cold is because no virus/germ/bug would dare to even get near you - 'cos if Gibbs can get away with it, so can you

97: You try to imitate Gibbs' glare when people don't do what you want when you want in the way you want.

98: You get really excited when you find out you grew up in the same town Mark Harmon's father was from!

99: Every time you see a Dodge Charger, you look inside expecting to see Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ziva in the car.

100: You get a mini and drive Ziva-style (like a maniac)

101: You hunt perfume counters looking for one that smells like gunpowder or bourbon (even though you know Abby made them... you still hope to get lucky).

102: You hunt for a cologne that smells like sawdust to give to your man (and you wish Abby was around to create one for you).

103: You get up before human hours to get a promo DVD and then watch the one episode all day

104: You watch an old promo video for hours because there is a couple of seconds of NCIS in the 'all the shows' ad promo.

105: The only prospective boyfriends you're interested in have silver hair and blue eyes who drink coffee like there was no tomorrow.

106: You realise mustang is not only a kind of horse but also a kind of car (you're doing extremely well when you know it's a Ford)

107: Your mobile ring tone is the NCIS theme tune

108: Your PC or cellphone (mobile) wallpaper is one of the cast/whole cast

109: Your PC screen saver has NCIS scenes

110: When you say something rocks, you're not exactly talking about music :-))

111: You realise not all geeks are nerds

112: You start blabbering on like Abby

113: You talk geek-speak, not English

114: Friends/co-workers ask you to translate geek-speak

115: ou are suddenly bad at computers and all technology

116: You are suddenly good at computers and all technology

117: You decide to do computer classes to be more like McGee and Abby

118: You call technology doo-dah's

119: You find yourself getting angrier more easily

120: You get shy and stutter more

121: You want to be able to do everything that the cast can do (never mind the fact that they have stunt doubles!)

122: You are considering taking art classes so you can sketch Tony {or whichever character} when they come on the screen.

123: You believe you know everything there is to know about the Navy.

124: You ramble off a bit of computer terms, having no clue what they mean.

125: You search high and low for a paint gun so you can shoot your favourite toy in the head.

126: You watch every movie Tony mentions on the show for 2 reasons, either because you are interested in the movie, or simply because you do everything that Tony says.

127: You seriously consider getting a coffin to sleep in.

128: You say your occupation is "making fan art and writing fan fiction"

129: You take part in all the active threads on the site

130: You've created about half the active threads on the site

131: You start listening to Israeli rap.

132: You make Mii's of all the NCIS Characters on your Wii (Even Lee and Fornell)

133: You learn how to kill with a paper clip

134: Your idea of computer maintenance is to continually hit it until it works.

135: You start calling everyone named Abigail, "Abbs"

136: You google images of female Israeli soldiers

137: You acquire an acute interest in the different post-mortem protocols

138: You discuss the pros and cons of the Scotland Yard and Virchow post-mortem protocols, likewise any of the others used

139: You hear something that you swear is a quote from the show and whip out your dvd sets and watch until you find that quote.

140: You start keeping an extra set of clothes at the office just in case

141: You call odd things in your life "hinky"

142: You call Mark Harmon/Jethro Gibbs or any othersilver haired man in your life your "silver-haired fox"

143: You discover (or are reminded) that a "Gypsy" is an off the clock cab driver, not someone who tells fortunes and wears hoop earrings.

144: You get hubby/better half to wear a silver/steel ID bracelet like Gibbs'

145: You start wearing a silver/steel ID bracelet like Gibbs'

146: Your whole family can quote NCIS even though they've never seen it.

147: You know everything there is to know about all the characters - permanent and occasional

148: When your teacher/boss/parent tells you to do some small job or chore, you say "Ya know, most agencies have people to do these things."

149: You create a Sims family of the NCIS cast

150: You think goth fashion is the most chic

151: You invent a role game of the series

152: You use this site banner for your own website/letter headings, etc.

153: You start Googling Ducky's stories to check for accuracy.

154: You spend a whole week reminding everyone you know exactly how long it is until NCIS is on next.

155: You think Tuesdays should be holidays.

156: When you get smacked on the back of your head, and your first words are "Thank You Boss!"

157: You have watched the Cast Interrogation videos ten dozen times already since they came out Tuesday 8th

158: You've learned their answers to those questions off pat

159: You sign up with all the online NCIS sites

160: You can't stop posting on the NCIS Wiki.

161: You dream about NCIS

162: You wear out your DVD and the discs, from re-running marathons

163: You read all these statements and answered at least one with "positive".

164: You've willingly joined NCIS Addicts Anonymous despite knowing there's no way out and the addiction only gets stronger

165: Your German Shepherd is no longer called Rex but Jethro

166: And if you have a female German Shepherd you will call her Jenny to keep it all in the family :-)

167: You start yelling at people who annoy you "Bad McGee!"

168: You take your phone off the hook/switch your mobile to silent mode when watching an episode

169: Family and friends know they must not call by phone/in person while you're watching an episode unless it's a question of life and death, and even then ....

170: You become obsessed with what the scriptwriters have in store for the cast

171: You draw comics of NCIS.

172: You write 'I Love NCIS' on any paper surface you can find.

173: Your friend can't stop talking about their crush and you can't stop talking about NCIS.

174: You day/night dream NCIS

175: You can recognise the signature tune on the first bar

176: Your mobile 'music' has Gibbs' voice, or

177: Your mobile sms 'music' is Tony saying 'on it boss'

178: You organize your social life/holidays around the episode programming

179: NCIS addiction is your religion

180: When where ever you go you swear you saw one of the team

181: You're convinced they're one of the family

182: Any medical problem requires a second opinion from Ducky

183: If you have a car accident or industrial accident you require Abby to do the loss adjustment/forensics before you're fully satisfied

184: All your family pets are named after the cast members

185: You learn the NCIS theme on the piano and/or other instruments and play it all the time

186: You think your other half looks handsome in a Hawaiian shirt

187: You think Hawaiian shirts are chic male fashion

188: You can dance to theme song of NCIS and sit down the second it ends

189: You always know the exact amount of time until the next episode

190: You can't sleep thinking about who will die on the season finale

191: You spend class time/work time/time before you go to sleep/time you take to shampoo your hair dreaming up scenarios for the next episode/your fan fiction. (i know i do)

192: You join all the internet forums extant on the series

193: You spend your spare time reviewing/adding/editing the contents on this Wiki

194: You spend the rest of the time thinking about how to improve this Wiki When you join the NCIS Wiki

195: When you sign up on this addiction page - there's no way out

196: You become a mainline addict when all the walls of your abode are covered floor to ceiling with photos, etc., of NCIS

197: You drink Starbuck coffee, even if you don't like it (and you drink it black and sugarless)

198: You think of ways to move this site up in the Wiki ranking

199: You imitate Gibbs' saying of 'Today -insert name here- with your friends and family when they're taking a long time in doing stuff(me and my dad do it all the time)

200: You name your computer McGee

201: Your NCIS season cd sometimes gets all hinky because you watch the season over and over again

202: You make a NCIS poster and put it in your bedroom wall or consider looking at stores for a NCIS poster

203: You spend hours on the internet just to find a tune with the song Tony sang in the episode 'Driven' (the one that starts with 'in my perspective...' and so on... the part when Tony went undercover near the restaurant that The Frog's people ate)

204: You drink stuff that makes you hyper

205: You cut your hair so you can look like Abby/any character you like to imitate

206: Your family sometimes calls you 'Ziva'

207: You act like your fave character

208: You ask your classmates/friends/coworkers if they know NCIS

209: Your computer is loaded with mostly NCIS pics

210: You use terms from the show (for example, me and my family call a flash drive 'doodahs')

211: You wish you had the NCIS cap/McGee's typewriter/Abby's farting hippo/Ziva's skills/Gibb's boat/DiNozzo's highly expensive shoes (yeah... sometimes. :D)

212: You do everything humanly and non-humanly possible to push this Wiki up in the Wiki ratings You trust your gut, even when everything else goes against it.

213: You trust your gut, more than facts or figures.

214: You use 'hinky' to describe many things, even when people ask you to repeat what you say cause it sounds like something else.

215: You cry when you don't hear Mark Harmon say " STAY TUNED FOR SCENES FROM OUR NEXT EPISODE"

216: You know what "Tiva" is and you strongly support it.

217: When Tony is jealous for whatever reason of Ziva you have to smile.

218: "Under Covers Totally counted.

219: You got mad when McGee almost had a GF.

220: When you have a shirt with the name of your favorite charector on it.

221: One of your favorite ships is in this show.


End file.
